Srebrne sztylety
Srebrne sztylety są bronią unieruchamiającą, ale nie zabijającą Pierwotnego. Zostały stworzone przez czarownice w celu powstrzymania Pierwotnych. Jeśli jeden ze sztyletów zanurzy się w popiole z dębu białego, a następnie wbije się go w serce Pierwotnego, ten umiera i zostaje unieszkodliwiony do czasu usunięcia broni. Prawdopodobnie dzieje się tak dlatego, że wampir nie może wówczas się obudzić. Ostrze musi być użyte przez człowieka lub Pierwotnego, ponieważ jeśli użyje go inna istota nadnaturalna, również zapadnie w wieczny sen. Historia thumb|220px|Alexander pokazuje sztylet Rebekah.Pierwsze wzmianki o sztyletach pochodzą z XII wieku, kiedy to posiadali je członkowie pierwszego Bractwa Pięciu. Przypuszcza się, że stworzyła je sama założycielka bractwa, jednak żadne źródło tego nie potwierdza. Jeden z łowców, Alexander, pokazał swej ówczesnej kochance, Rebekah sztylet i wyjaśnił jej, że jest to broń przeciwko specjalnemu rodzajowi wampirów. Stwierdził również, że posłuży bractwu, do czasu, gdy znajdą lekarstwo na wampiryzm i zupełnie pozbędą się Pierwotnych, a następnie wbił dziewczynie sztylet prosto w serce. Tej samej nocy pozostali członkowie bractwa zaatakowali braci Rebekah, jednak Klaus, dzięki swojej frame|left|Klaus sztyletuje Rebekah w 1920 roku.wilkołaczej stronie, nie został unieruchomiony i w odwecie zabił wszystkich łowców. Uwolnił swoje rodzeństwo za wyjątkiem Finna, którego uważał za nudnego i zachował sztylety, by móc nimi straszyć braci i siostrę. Ostatecznie zasztyletował Kola na początku XX wieku, a Rebekah w 1920 roku. Dzięki temu unieszkodliwił ich, a ich ciała przechowywał w trumnach, które wszędzie ze sobą zabierał. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= The Originals |-|Sezon 1= W Always and Forever, Klaus używa sztyletu przeciwko Elijah, a następnie wydaje jego ciało Marcelowi, by udowodnić mu swoją lojalność. W House of the Rising Son, Hayley znajduje w piwnicy Mikaelsonów dwa sztylety i oddaje je Rebekah, by nie bała się kary Klausa, jeśli spróbuje szukać Elijah na własną rękę. W Girl in New Orleans, Davina wyjmuje sztylet z ciała Elijah, a następnie ponownie go w nim zanurza, jednak broń traci swoje właściwości, ponieważ przed ponownym użyciem nie zostaje zanurzona w popiole z białego dębu. Dzięki temu Pierwotny powoli odzyskuje siły mimo tkwiącego w jego piersi sztyletu. |-|Sezon 2= Ofiary *'Mikael:' **'2010 rok' - został zasztyletowany przez Elenę, by oszukać Klausa i niedługo potem wrócił do życia, (Homecoming). *'Rebekah Mikaelson:' **'XII wiek' - została zasztyletowana przez swego ukochanego, Alexandra. **'1835 rok' - została zasztyletowana przez Klausa i wróciła do żywych po 52 latach (w 1887 roku). **'1922 rok' - została zasztyletowana przez Klausa i wróciła do żywych po 88 latach (w 2010 roku). **'2010 rok' - została zasztyletowana przez Elenę (Homecoming), a dziewczyna zwróciła jej ciało Klausowi, (The New Deal). **'2010 rok' - została zasztyletowana przez Klausa, który zrobił to zaraz po odebraniu jej ciała (The New Deal) i wróciła do żywych dzięki Damonowi i Elijah, (Bringing Out The Dead). **'2010 rok' - została zasztyletowana, ponieważ jej życie było połączone z życiem Kola. **'2010 rok' - została zasztyletowana przez Alarica z rozkazu Esther i wróciła do życia dzięki Klausowi, (Do Not Go Gentle). **'2010 rok' - została zasztyletowana przez Klausa (The Five) i wróciła do życia dzięki April Young, (O Come, All Ye Faithful). **'2013 rok' - została zasztyletowana przez Elijah (Savior) *'Elijah Mikaelson:' **'XII wiek' - został zasztyletowany przez jednego z łowców. **'2010 rok' - został zasztyletowany przez Alarica, ale wrócił do życia bardzo szybko, ponieważ mężczyzna wyjął z niego broń, (The Dinner Party). **'2010 rok' - został zasztyletowany przez Elenę (The Dinner Party) i wrócił do życia niedługo później, (Klaus). **'2010 rok' - został zasztyletowany przez Klausa (As I Lay Dying) i wrócił do życia dzięki Damonowi, (The Ties That Bind). **'2010 rok' - został zasztyletowany, ponieważ jego życie było połączone z życiem Kola, (All My Children). **'2011 rok' - został zasztyletowany przez Klausa (Always and Forever), który przekazał jego ciało Marcelowi, a następnie został przywrócony do życia przez Davinę, (Girl in New Orleans). *'Kol Mikaelson:' **'XII wiek' - został zasztyletowany przez jednego z łowców. ** 1702 rok '- został zasztyletowany przez Klausa i Elijah, kiedy nie chciał razem z nimi dalej uciekać przez Mikaelem. ** '''1821 rok - '''został zasztyletowany przez Klausa, ponieważ zagrażał Marcelowi. ** '''1914 rok '- został zasztyletowany przez Klausa za jego zdradę i wrócił do życia na kilka sekund po około 100 latach, (Bringing Out The Dead). **'''2010 rok - Klaus zasztyletował Kola, zanim ten się obudził. Pierwotny wrócił do życia dzięki Elijah i Damonowi, (Bringing Out The Dead). **'2010 rok' - został zasztyletowany przez Alarica i wrócił do życia po niedługim czasie, (All My Children). *'Finn Mikaelson:' **'XII wiek' - został zasztyletowany przez jednego z łowców i wrócił do życia po 900 latach dzięki Elijah i Damonowi, (Bringing Out The Dead). **'2010 rok' - został zasztyletowany, ponieważ jego życie było połączone z życiem Kola, (All My Children). *'Klaus Mikaelson:' **'XII wiek' - został zasztyletowany przez jednego z łowców, ale broń na niego nie podziałała i dzięki temu uwolnił swoje rodzeństwo. **'2010 rok' - został zasztyletowany, ponieważ jego życie było połączone z życiem Kola, (All My Children), ale po raz kolejny broń na niego nie podziałała i mógł pomóc braciom i siostrze. Właściciele *'Członkowie Bractwa Pięciu' - prawdopodobnie posiadali sztylety od ich powstania. *'Klaus Mikaelson' - zatrzymał sztylety po nieudanym ataku łowców. **'Isobel' - najprawdopodobniej otrzymała jeden ze sztyletów od Klausa, kiedy z nim współpracowała. **'John Gilbert' - dostał sztylet od Isobel. **'Damon Salvatore' - dostał sztylet od Johna, który dając go mu, zamierzał wprowadzić go w śmiertelną pułapkę. **'Elijah Mikaelson' - po tym jak Elena wyciągnęła z niego sztylet, przekazała go Pierwotnemu, by zapewnić go, że współpracują. **'Klaus Mikaelson' - odzyskał sztylet, gdy spotkał Elijah i użył go przeciwko bratu. **'Bracia Salvatore' - gdy Damon uwolnił Elijah, zdobyli jeden ze sztyletów, którym Alaric później unieszkodliwił Kola. **'Rebekah Mikaelson' - gdy została uwolniona przez April, przywłaszczyła sobie jeden ze sztyletów. ** Kol Mikaelson '- ukradł wszystkie sztylety Klausowi, z wyjątkiem tego, którego posiadała Rebekah. *'Rebekah Mikaelson - po tym jak Elijah zaginął w Nowym Orleanie, Hayley znalazła dwa sztylety w piwnicy domu Mikaelsonów i podarowała je Rebekah, by ta nie bała się działać bez wiedzy Klausa. Ciekawostki *Finn pozostawał pod mocą sztyletu przez najdłuższy czas - około 900 lat. *Najkrócej sztylet tkwił w ciele Mikaela - kilka minut. *Mimo że sztylet zabija zwykłe wampiry, które się nim posłużą, najprawdopodobniej nie działa to na Pierwotnych, ponieważ je może zabić jedynie kołek z dębu białego. *Najczęściej sztyletowanym Pierwotnym jest Rebekah (8 razy), a zaraz po niej Kol (6 razy). *Najczęściej sztyletującą osobą jest Klaus. *Istnieje także złoty sztylet, który działa na Klausa. Galeria 215VampireDiaries0777.png 215VampireDiaries0782.png 215VampireDiaries0976.png 215VampireDiaries1180.png 215VampireDiaries1598.png 216VampireDiaries0193.png 216VampireDiaries0203.png 216VampireDiaries0712.png 218VampireDiaries1780.png 218VampireDiaries1782.png 219VampireDiaries0003.png 219VampireDiaries0158.png 222VampireDiaries0646.png 303VampireDiaries0753.png 303VampireDiaries0764.png 303VampireDiaries1726.png 303VampireDiaries1765.png 309VampireDiaries0082.png 309VampireDiaries0101.png 309VampireDiaries0124.png 309VampireDiaries0565.png 313VampireDiaries0029.png 313VampireDiaries1355.png 320VampireDiaries0078.png 404VampireDiaries1299.png 404VampireDiaries1320.png 409VampireDiaries1435.png 412VampireDiaries0894.png 412VampireDiaries0977.png Kategoria:Obiekty